Forgiving What I've Done
by CramoisiXRougeXButterfly
Summary: A Song fiction about Sasuke and Sakura on how they blame themself of what happen to Konoha and their friends. Its What I've Done By Linkin Park. First fan fiction please read.


This is my first posted fan fiction to please tell me what you think of it. Please no flames please, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no I do not own Naruto in anyway possible, and I do not own this song.

The song is What I've Done By Linkin Park

If you want listen to the song listen to I would listen to Marie Digby's version its really good! I think it would go better with this story, but do whatever you want

She watched as her town burned down to ashes. The pink haired kunoichi looked away ashamed. Pain takes a strike at her heart causing her to wince in pain. A tear trickled down her cheek one by one, expressing her pain and grief.

She closes her eye's wanting everything to go back to normal again. That she'd wake up and this would be all a joke. That tomorrow Naruto would be waiting for her outside to go get ramen. Following they'd walk to the famous team 7 bridge and wait for Kakashi to show up for morning training. After she'd walk to the hospital, and help out Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

But this wasn't a dream. For Sakura Haruno reality was her living hell. In a matter of hours her happy life was a shattering cliché story. She had no home, she had no one, she was all alone, and like every cliché story Sakura was not going to have a happy ending. There was no prince to whisk her away to safety. There was no fairy god mother to make everything back to normal. It was her and herself only, basically it was every man for themselves, more like every woman.

Her pink hair flowed through the wind. She shuddered as a pink cherry blossom landed in front of her. She bended down slightly and picked up the blossom with delicacy. It seemed so fragile in her eye's, like herself. So beautiful on the outside, but so weak in the inside.

Glaring at the harmless flower Sakura crunched it in her fingers. She felt the petals slip through her hands like broken glass. Letting the once blossom fall she took one last glance at what was left of Konoha and turned her back. She turned her back forever and walked away with another shattered heart.

_ In This Farewell_

_ There's No Blood_

_ There's No Alibi_

_ 'Cause I've Drawn Regret _

Her path now was no longer like the pure one she once followed. Her path has been tainted with death and hatred just as her heart is. She made many mistakes in her life which had left with her many regrets. But this was the biggest regret she has ever chosen.

Sakura's tears slipped down her pale face. Her heart was wishing she was stronger. If she was stronger everything would be perfect and fine. Konoha would still be here. Sasuke would still be here and not clenched in the grasps of Orochimaru. Naruto would be here smiling, being loud as usually asking her to join him for ramen. Kakashi would be reading his perverted book with his usual smirk. Most of all her life wouldn't be so cruel and deceiving.

She simply shook her head and walked through the forest. She wasn't sure where she was too go. Would she change her name, make a new personality. Live a new life as if Sakura Haruno never lived? No, she could not live a life of lies. Even though it already seems as if she does no matter how much she tried not to.

_ From The Truth_

_ Of A Thousand Lies_

Night began to show its face in the forest letting the sun hide away. The moon was bright shining off Sakura's pale complexion. She eventually reached a river. She sat at the edge and looked at her complexion. She was still pale from earlier. Her pink hair hung from her shoulders falling into her face. Sakura's once jaded eye's were so lifeless now. She scowled and swatted her hand at her reflection not liking what she saw.

She heard the sounds of night animals around the forest. She remembered when she was younger those sounds use to frighten her. It scared her so much she'd find difficulty trying to sleep. But now she has no fear. Fear is weakness to her. And to become stronger she must not fear anything. But yet she felt shivers run down her back. Her heart began to race. She was all alone, she was so afraid?

Feeling lonely Sakura walked over to the tree and laid down. Darkness began to surround the young woman. Sakura couldn't figure out what had happened.

Its funny, she woke up and everything was alright, and in less then 3 hours Konoha was no longer there. She cursed herself for being so weak, so afraid? She wanted to run away from her fear, but it showed weakness. If she wasn't so weak Konoha would be standing still. And instead of sleeping against a tree she would be in her warm bed. Even being up against a snoring Naruto, mysterious Kakashi, and an emotionless Sai would have been even better.

As Sakura began to let sleep overcome, she wondered if she has made the right choice. Will she be able to be forgiven for such a sin?

_ So Let Mercy Come _

_ And Wash Away_

_ What I've Done_

Sakura woke up early, feeling cold, and restless. She stood up even though fatigue rushed through her small petite body, but she began to walk.

She began to remember what happened yesterday. She will never forget what happened. If she hadn't listen to Naruto everything would have been fine...

_The young kunoichi ran through Konoha as the sounds of kunai zooming past her. She smirked and stopped quickly, but not before gathering chakra into her hands and slamming it on the ground. The sound of cracking ground moved trough out the area. Silence then overcame. Sakura quickly began moving on to help out._

_She reached the mid-section of Konoha. Naruto was fighting some Sound Ninja. She ran up and collected more chakra into her fist slamming it down. The Sound ninja fell dead to the ground. Naruto turned around and silently thanked her._

"_Where to next?" Sakura asked while healing some of Naruto's wounds._

"_To the Hokages tower! Orochimaru is there, as well as Kabuto, and I think Sasuke might be there!" Naruto shouted to her. _

_Sakura nodded and followed Naruto. Even if she didn't show, she was afraid. She was scared of death, and most of all seeing Sasuke again. It seems as if 20 years pasted since they've met up, but really its only been 3._

_Sakura began to feel uneasy as they ran. She saw dead bodies all around her as they ran. Some could've been people she was friends with, or was going to be. They could've been a mother, a father, sister, brother, a loved one. Now they have been destroyed from this Earth for only one reason...power._

_If people weren't so greedy and wanting to attain power life would be so much easier. No more wars would start. Life would be peaceful as she wanted. _

_She shook her thoughts away as they reached the tower which was burning. Sakura saw Naruto sink to his knees. His life dream has basically been crumbled right in front of him. He could no longer be able to walk in the tower of the Hokage. _

_The Hokage tower that once stood was only in bits and pieces. Sakura had to choke back tears, so many good memories were brought from this tower. She couldn't bare to look anymore and turned her gaze to the ground in shame._

"_Naruto..."Sakura whispered concerned, but before she finished she was interrupted._

"_Well, well what do we have here? A pathetic woman, and a class clown" hissed a voice._

"_I agree Lord Orochimaru" chuckled a dark voice._

_Right before their eye's was Orochimaru, but no sight of Sasuke. The most vile thing to ever walk this Earth. Even saying his name left a bitter taste in your mouth. Sakura snarled stepping forward with a kunai in her hands, before she was about to charge she was stopped by Naruto._

"_Sakura, leave" he replied in a serious tone not known to Sakura from him._

"_What...No! They'll kill you. Its suicide Naruto!" screamed Sakura trying to get out of his grasps._

"_All my life, I've watched the ones I love die, or get lost in the path of darkness. I've never known my mother or father, and that's okay. You, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Iruka and all of Konoha became my family. But one by one I've watched them all die. The Third Hokage by the hands of this fiend. Gaara's life almost by the Akatsuki. Sasuke is basically dead to us now. Earlier today I watched him kill Kakashi with his own bare hands. Sakura he killed Kakashi! I know baa-chan and Shizune are gone...I can feel it. Hinata and Neji were both slaughtered by a thrash of Sound. And slowly I'm losing everyone, and I can't lose another. I'm not sure who's even here anymore. Please run Sakura, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you" cried Naruto._

"_Naruto" Sakura whispered again._

"_If you don't...I'll never forgive myself for letting you die. I want to know I did at least one thing right" Naruto cried._

"_So sorry but this little love feast must end" hissed Orochimaru taking a stance followed by Kabuto who was smirking evilly._

"_Sakura, please" Naruto pleaded. Sakura nodded and began to run, but before she got out of the sight she took one last glance._

"_RASENGAN" shouted Naruto charging at the Sannin at full speed._

_Her eye's widened as Kabuto appeared in front of him and grabbed his arms, and stopped the attack. Naruto's eye's widened. In a matter of seconds blood was splattered everywhere. Naruto fell too the ground. Sakura stopped running and turned around expecting the worst._

"_NARUTO" she screamed coming back. He looked up smiling blood scattered across his face._

"_No, Sakura go! I'll be fine. Its gonna take a lot more to destroy Me! The future Hokage! BELIEVE IT!! But when this if over I'll take you for some ramen!!" Naruto grinned standing up. Sakura frowned, but began to run away as he told her too._

_But as she fled she heard a scream. But not any scream. A scream of death. A sound she recognized as Naruto's voice. She wanted to turn back but she was so afraid. Instead she ran faster to safety with tears pouring down._

Tears slid down her cheek. She shouldn't have left Naruto. She should have been stronger and stayed back to protect him. It was just like always him protecting her. Finally, when she had the chance to prove herself she chickened out.

_ I'll Face Myself_

_ To Cross Put What I've Become_

_ Erase Myself_

_ And Let Go Of What I've Done_

Sakura closed her eye's trying to forget everything, but it was no use. The horror of last night will always be in her memory. Like a tattoo, or a scar. It will always be there to haunt her.

The young girl began to walk, but cursed her luck as rain began to pour down on her pale skin. Her tears mixed along in the rain, as well as blood. Even though of her condition she walked on like a zombie. Her body was there, but her soul and mind were gone. Its like she was dead?

Sakura gasped as she ran into something hard. Her body weak, fell to the ground in pain. She didn't even bother to move, or apologize. She just wanted to die. She wanted to die right here and now. But surprising she felt the figure come closer to her, and help her up. She opened her eye's to see him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned. The teenager nodded ashamed of himself.

He should have been there too protect Konoha, but instead he was part of he plan. He should have been there to protect his friends, Sakura, and most of all his family. He should have protected her, she was his family, his love, but he let her down like his family. Instead he was the one who helped kill some of his family, he was always a disappointment.

Sakura tried to blink her tears away but couldn't. Sasuke knew she was crying, even though it was raining. He didn't care if this bruised his ego he hugged her and cried along. They both felt so lost, and blamed everything that happened on themselves.

But for some reason they knew they could do this. They could help each other become strong and forgive what happened.

_ Put To Rest_

_ What You Thought Of Me_

_ While I Clean This Slate_

_ With The Bands Of Uncertainty_

The younger Uchiha looked up at the girl. She followed his gaze. He slowly moved in and pressed his lips to her. Once again she followed suit to him. And for once they never felt more happier in their lives.

After moments the two broke apart. As they did the rain stopped pouring down. The sun shined out it felt as if everything was going to be right. That they were going to be forgiven for what they've done.

Sasuke actually smiled to Sakura, and she returned the smile. They knew they have been forgiven of what they have done. But deep down they knew they were never the fault. The Gods were never against them in the first place. They just thought they were.

Sasuke stood up helping Sakura up. He put his arm around her and they walked away. Today was going to be a new day. They both knew they had pain to come. Hardships to pass, but they can do it together. Together they can conquer anything, or any obstacle thrown at them.

_ For What I've Done_

_ I Start Again_

_ And Whatever Pain May Come_

_ Today This Ends_

_ I'm Forgiving What I've Done_

As the two walked away they didn't seem to notice a light near them. Watching over them was their guardian angel Naruto. He smiled at the two and he was never angry with them. He was happy they were together and happy. Sighing to himself he walked over into the light disappearing for awhile to visit the rest of Konoha pr what was left of Konoha.

_ What I've done_

_ Forgiving what I've done_

_Review and Rate Please, Arigatou_


End file.
